Halloween Special:Fairy Tail
by yaoindsakurapetals
Summary: A short bloody story. Crazy Lucy, poor Wendy, terrified couple, and an all too knowing Romeo. Enjoy! Rated T just in case Featuring: Major Role:Lucy Minor roles: Father mother Wendy and Romeo.


This is going to be my 3rd?...4th? horror story! I hope that you enjoy it in the spirit of Halloween! even though this doesn't take place on Halloween, it is still a horror story, so enjoy! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU HEAR ME!

* * *

_"La La~ La La~ La La La La~ La da da La~ Sweet girl, sweet boy, run down the hill into the forest~ they smell you ~ Hide from the eyes of the avengers. Run through the puddles of rain. Sweet girl, sweet boy run through the forest to the cliff! **Kiss the sun goodbye!"** _her sweet voice rang throughout the now silent forest, not even the animals dared to utter a squeak, nor did the wind rustle the leaves in the trees.

The blonde woman's blood spattered, white dress fluttered as she spun in circles a large round sack in one hand dripping a thick red liquid, and a bloody butcher knife in the other. She giggled as she tripped over her own bared feet and fell on her butt. "What should I do now Wendy?" she asked the leaking sack, kissing it and adoring the squishy sounds that came from inside the bag, and the taste of copper on her lips.

"Wanna go see momma and papa? I'm sure they'd want to see you~ You've been gone for 2 days. What a bad little girl~ sneaking off into the forest to play while her parents were busy with errands. tsk! tsk! tsk! Oh well...Let's go!" she finally stood after teasing the bag and walked to the home of poor little Wendy.

In no time at all she was knocking on their secluded cabin home, and sadly they were home. They gasped in horror at her appearance, "W-wh-what d-d-d-do you w-wa-want?" the older woman was trembling violently not liking the look in the blonde woman's eyes.

"Hello! I am Lucy, and I have come to bring back your sweet little Wendy~" she turned the sack upside down and the horrifying contents fell out. The woman fell to her knees and puked up whatever she had eaten that day, and Lucy just stared in disgust at her actions, and the man held onto his wife his eyes wide in disbelief.

"So gross~ Why couldn't you have gone to the bathroom or something? In front of a guest to! How rude!" she said kicking the woman in the side and gathering the organs that fell to the ground.

They could only watched paralyzed in fear of the crazy witch in front of them.

After she put up the intestines all that was left was the heart and pile of blood. She picked up the heart and stared back and forth between it and the still paralyzed couple.

She smiled kindly and commanded the man to hold out his hand. This action cause the elder lady to move into action, or at least out of her paralyzed state. "What are you doing here!? Just leave!" She ignored her and placed the heart in his hand. "I'll let you keep the heart! I remember what she said before it stopped beating. You want to hear?" No one moved, especially after she decided to pick up her butcher knife again.

"She said, "I don't wanna play anymore! I wanna go home! let me go home!" She hurt my feelings." Lucy let out a feral howl and slammed the bag against the wall, all of the contents falling out of it causing the mother to sob even more and the father to clutch on tight to his wife.

"It's all her fault! She didn't want to play anymore! I was only cutting her a little! I only wanted to see her blood and she wanted to leave! she wanted to **leave** me! I started slashing her and she screamed over and over again." Lucy grinned maniacly " I wanted to keep some of her so I put her in the sack but then I thought it wouldn't be fair to just keep her to myself so I came to share~ Are you happy do you like it? I hope so!"

She stood and pushed past the couple and sat on a wooden rocking chair inside. "I'm tired and hungry! Do ya'll got any food?" the wife reached out to her at an attempt to pull the crazy woman out of her house, since her husband wasn't doing anything.

Horrible mistake.

The woman screamed out in pain, she stared at her arm in shock. "My hand! My hand! Why?!" She only recieved a glare before the girl's bare feet smashed against her face. "Aww man you got a bone stuck in my foot! It really hurts you know!" the woman just lay on the ground twitching, and finally she recieved a response from the man who was standing at the door now, clutching onto it for support.

"Spare my life! Take my house! Take my other son, just spare my life!" his wailed, his pathetic tone grating on Lucy's last nerve.

"Shut up! You're gonna give me a headache." she complained. "Daddy! What's going on?" a small voice called, footsteps came from out of the hallway, and out a appeared a young boy.

"Romeo my b-boy! Go greet the n-n-nice lady!" a bright happy smile on his face, trying to find a distraction to escape Lucy. Romeo looked at his father in disgust. He may only be 6 but he wasn't stupid. His mother was dying of blood loss on the floor, and he had heard his father shouting, he just wanted to see if the old man would go through with it.

"Where's Wendy _daddy?"_ Romeo asked staring directly at the heart in his father's hand. Lucy was just sitting down grinning enjoying the little show between the father and son.

"Don't look at me like that." the man's bangs were covering his eyes, and his form was sagging. "I've done every-" "yeah yeah yeah you've done everything for the brat, and you don't deserve it blah blah blah get on with it." Lucy drawled resting her head in her hands, the blade resting in her lap.

"Father I'm going to go dig a grave for mother and Wendy...I don't care what you do. See ya..or not." Romeo gliding past Lucy who stared on bored as he dragged out his mother's body and snatched Wendy's heart from his father. That was the last anyone ever saw of Romeo.

Lucy sighed and got up the butcher's knife glinted, as it rose high above her. She walked slowly towards, the fallen man and said, " You're an eyesore." her eyes were as cold as ice, and her face was void of any emotion, as she slashed downwards. She was grinning once again when she saw she made a clean cut.

She hummed merrily, before opening her mouth to let out her voice, as sweet as honey.

_"La La~ La La~ La La La La~ La da da La~ Sweet girl, sweet boy, run down the hill into the forest~ they smell you ~ Hide from the eyes of the avengers. Run through the puddles of rain. Sweet girl, sweet boy run through the forest to the cliff! Say hello to 2 new guests and **Kiss the sun goodbye!"**_

* * *

**That's it for this story! I'm going to write a story each Halloween how does that sound? Gives me plenty of time to think up new things 3**

_Also Happy Halloween~_


End file.
